


Scarred

by AssassinB



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinB/pseuds/AssassinB
Summary: You were in a fight against the Blighters alongside Jacob. He has two scars. One on his cheek and his right eyebrow. You didn't expect it but a blighter slashed you on your right eyebrow giving you a scar. You found it a nasty scar but Jacob saw it the other way.





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like scars?

"Ah," Jacob sighed happily in front of the Blighter stronghold. He turns to you.

"Let's see what London has to offer, shall we?" he says smirking, while you shake your head and put your hood on. Jacob starts from the ground and takes out the ones closest to him, while you use your throwing knives to hit the snipers. You spot the leader going more towards an abandoned building. You turn back to see where Jacob was before making your move. 

"He's busy. I guess I will have to strike in myself," you say, and start to climb down hiding next to the nearest window. You try to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Starrick wants the shipment going to Westminster. You should start packing Mr. Bruce," one of the Enforcers of the Blighters start complaining.

"Don't you think I bloody know! Now get out!" the man you believe is Mr. Bruce retorts and waves off the Enforcer. You start to walk slowly next to the door. As soon as the Enforcer steps out, you cover his mouth and attempt to knock him out. You gently place him away from view and look inside, seeing Mr. Bruce frustrated over a set of papers. You slowly make your way, leaning on the door way.

"Boss would be mad," you say smirking in a low voice. Mr. Bruce was in a rage.

"That is it!-" he turns around, a bit shocked that he was met with an assassin. You quirk an eyebrow. He smirks and grabs his knife.

"You are bloody dead assassin!" he shouts, spitting along the way. You wipe it away with disgust.

"What's up with you? Did your wife kick you out of the house?" you say chuckling. The man gets more raged and attempts to slash you but you dodge and make a small cut on his abdomen. He hisses in pain. The man throws down a voltaic bomb. You close your eyes and move a bit sluggish unable to see. This was an aid for Mr. Bruce as he slashed your right eye brow pretty badly and kicked you in the abdomen, leaving you falling on the ground. Your vision was covered a bit with the blood oozing from your forehead. As if it was an instinct, the man tried to stab you in the face but you grabbed his wrist. He was trying to push it but you were struggling to keep it from touching you.

"(Y/N)!" you heard Jacob's voice as he shot the man in the head. You threw the knife to the other side and tried to sit up, wincing from the pain of the kick to your stomach. You fall halfway down but Jacob catches you before you hit your head. He strokes your forehead and gets a handkerchief to stop the blood from flowing.

"Bloody hell, (Y/N). You got a large cut," he says frowning. You chuckled a bit.

"I was off guard from the voltaic bomb. It's just a cut on the forehead, no worries," you say.

"Then why were you gripping your stomach like that," he said.

"He kicked pretty hard, okay?" you say and furrow your eyebrows but wince from the cut again. Jacob shakes his head and carries you.

"Jacob, come on, put me down," you say, trying to push him.

"You keep pushing, you will fall and hit your head again," he says and you cross your arms.

***

You were sitting on the couch while Jacob tried to clean out the cut. You were smiling at him.

"Jacob, I can handle it," you say trying to grab his arm to put it down. He stops you by grabbing your hand and kissing it.

"You always help me. It is my turn," he says. Once he finished cleaning it up, he smirked at you. You were confused.

"What?" you were worried now. What was so interesting about my cut.

"You got scar on your right eyebrow, just like me," he says chuckling. 

"What!" you say and immediately stand up to look at the mirror. You brush over the scar. Jacob walks behind you.

"You know if you wanted us to match, we could just get matching shilling necklaces, but I guess scars were a bloody good idea, love," he says with a smug grin on his face.

"It's hideous. My face looks broken," you say. Jacob frowns. 

"So I am hideous too?" he says putting a hand on his heart. You sigh. Jacob wraps his arms around your waist.

"I think you look much hotter than before love. Much more menacing then before, don't you think? I don't have to worry about scaring those men off you in the pub anymore," he says smiling and kissing you on the crook of your neck. You smile. He was right. It does add a new look to you. And all those men would run away if you tried to scare them off.

"Thanks Jacob. If you like it, then I like it," you say and Jacob smiles at you.

"That's my assassin," he says hugging you again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the inside that counts :D  
> I bet you heard that a 100 times already.


End file.
